Mornings Nightmare
by Ranger Mitsuki
Summary: Vampire hunters can only get so far.  When a pureblood takes pity on one and turns them before she can die, she has no choice but to follow his orders.  Now she needs his protection from her own kind.    This will not be a romantic story. Not mainly anywa
1. Hajimaru

**Important – READ** Ok, so I originally wrote this for my creative writing class last year and decided to paste it on Fanfiction. I do not own Vampire knight, if I did things would have turned out differently. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Also know that I have changed the characters to fit my own story. I do not know how long this story will be and it will take long times to update if you want the same quality as this chapter is. Enjoy,

Mitsuki

Morning's Nightmare

I was trying to dispose of a Level E, a vampire that has lost the iota of sanity it had left. Only vampires that were once human turned into Level E's. Their human nature drove the vampires instincts haywire; until every part of their humanity vanished; until they ate everyone they could get their fangs on. Snow slowly drifted down from the cold December sky. The field I was in was surrounded by dark oak trees. My hand was on my anti-vampire weapon, Artemis. I smelled the vampire before I saw it. Its' home smelled strongly of iron and reeked of week old corpses. It took all my self control not to shroud my nose. Cautiously I walked forward.

"Hahahaha," a high pitched, slightly mad voice laughed.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"The hunter came to me. The smell of a young maidens blood, delicious; how long I've

been waiting for a hunters blood, the best out there. Catch me if you can hunter, haaaahahahaha"

Growling, I took out Artemis. It extended into a spear that had soaked in sacred water under the full moon's rays. When the vampires touched my weapon their skin would turn to ash. I felt a soft breeze from behind me before pain erupted from my shoulder. Warm red liquid snaked down my right arm. My teeth gritted together as I started fighting back. I defended with Artemis and we parried attacks. Sparks flew whenever my blade met with his claws. It looked more like a dance than a battle except when blood would spray the air. The vampires left arm had completely disintegrated at Artemis's touch. It was like poison to them. However, my reflexes were slowing and I was starting to loose consciousness. My shoulder gave out and the vampire took control of the fight by impaling my stomach. His claws cut through my skin leaving four small holes in my belly. My body wouldn't allow me to scream out in pain. I slumped into a half conscious stupor waiting for him to end my pain, but the final blow never came. Instead I heard the crack of splintering bones and the scream of the Level E's contorted voice. I forced my eyes open. The young man had brown hair and piercing red

wine eyes. His eyes held the power of a pure blood; a vampire that has no human blood in their veins. He walked up to me and knelt in front of my deformed body.

"You poor human. I won't let you die. You will do my every wish for the rest of your existence."

With that, he licked my neck lightly before piercing my skin and infecting me with his disgusting venom. My body was not taking kindly to the venom and slowly it spread through my veins. It felt like I was being submerged in a volcano and a thousand arrows were protruding from my back. I blacked out soon after I felt the searing pain.

My vision blurred and cleared over the next few days as my body changed to that of a

vampire. Fangs grew from my mouth, my throat grew parched and flared with thirst, and my heartbeat began slowing. Though I was a vampire I still required normal food, as well as blood, and air. My eyes slowly opened as I took in my surroundings. I was in a large bedroom that kept all light out. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, a black couch in the middle, a desk placed next to the windows, and the queen sized bed I was laying on in the corner.

"You're finally awake," a kind voice exclaimed.

"How long have I been out?"

"About seven days. I was beginning to wonder if your wounds were too great and you died before you could change."

"Why did you change me? Why didn't you let me die?" I yelled.

"You owe me for saving you and for killing the Level E."

I glared at him from the bed. My muscles screamed in protest as I forced myself into a sitting position. My back rested against the wall.

"Lay down and get your rest. You need to get your strength back," he scolded.

"I'm fine. I can't stay in bed forever. Besides I'm hungry."

"Then I'll get you some blood tablets," he snapped. "Now lay down."

I cringed at his harsh voice.

"I don't need blood. I'll do fine with normal food."

"Don't kid yourself. You need blood. You may have been a hunter once, but you're a vampire now."

I glowered at him as I lowered myself back into bed. My eyes closed and I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up again there was a note on the table. Next to the note was a glass of steaming water and tablets.

_The tablets are there for you. Put two in the glass. Don't go outside this_

_room and make sure to stay quiet. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Kuran, Kaname_

I ignored the note and rushed toward the exit. When I tried to open the door a barrier electrified my hand and threw me back into the desk. I growled and looked back at the note. There was no way I was drinking that; blood tablets. I would demand normal food when he got back. However, when he returned, Akio was enraged.

"Why haven't you eaten the tablets," He whispered harshly.

"I told you that I won't drink blood."

"Your body needs blood. I know you can feel the burn in your throat. Now drink," he demanded, mixing the now cold water with the tablets.

"No!"

I was not going to drink that. I wasn't a monster, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He flashed over to me and pinned me against the wall. One hand held both of mine, the other was forcing the blood down my parched throat. I choked on it until I gave in and drank the cold liquid. It was not appealing. My throat wanted hot blood not cold, but it quenched the feeling none the less. When he let me go I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"I told you to drink. Next time you don't listen to me you won't have it so easy. Now, rest for today," he said leaving no room for argument and waving his hand towards the bed.

( 1068 words)


	2. Home's regret

A.N – Sorry for such a long wait. I had drivers Ed everyday for the last three weeks ad was swamped with school work from my AP lit class. Also this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but if I did anything more it would turn into ramblings from this perspective. The symbol is hard to explain so as soon as I figure out how I will put it on deviantart and give you the URL. Thanks, enjoy the chap,  
>Mitsuki<p>

**Morning's Nightmare - chapter 2 - Home's Regret**

"It seems that Yuki has gone missing. We checked the vampire's lair and all we found was blood. We do not know if she got out of their alive or not." Ichiru stated, bowing on one knee in front of the leader of the vampire hunters. His serious face marred only by rectangular glasses and a scowl. His shoulder length silver hair fell over the side of his face.  
>"Find her. We can not have someone finding a corpse in the middle of the day." The man stated, his thick voice permeating the dense, chilly air that surrounded the two.<br>"Yes sir!"  
>Ichiru pulled on a thick black leather jacket with the symbol of the Hunters adorning the upper left side right above his heart in silver. He wore skin tight black pants and black combat boots, a sword with a red and silver hilt hung over his shoulder and onto his back. Ichiru strode out of the office. Yuki was his little sister, and while they never got along that didn't mean he wished for her demise. However, if there was a choice between her being a vampire and her being dead, he would hope for the later.<p>

The winter air didn't bother Ichiru. He was used to much harsher weathers. He tracked through the snow with ease and followed his tracks back to the lair that his sister had been sent to. Closely examining the dried blood that stained the floor and walls, her noticed one spot in particular that had what looked like the outline of a human and a pile of ashes to the left of it.

"So, she's still alive, or at least the vampire's dead." Ichiru mumbled softly to himself.

He walked through a part of the wall that had been crushed. There was just enough room for a person to walk through. _Why would she leave through here. It doesn't make sense. Is it possible she was found by another before we got here? _Ichiru thought. None of this was adding up.

He followed what was left of the tracks to a small town. The market was bustling with people and sales were being yelled out into the open air. Ichiru duct into a small bar and ordered a drink.

"Have you heard about the Kuran boy. Apparently when he got back to the school some lady was slumped over his shoulder unconscious." An old man with short brown hair and a large gut whispered to his companion.

"I thought he said he wasn't goin' ta take a lover. Neva thought he'd be the type to take some tramp to bed wih 'im." The other guy slurred, obviously drunk.

"He's still a teenage boy, he has to have some needs, if ya know what I mean."

His companion laughed loudly, like thunder. "That's right. We all do." He said before taking another swig of his beer and laughing again.

Ichiru paid the bill and left quickly to gather some more information on the schools within the vicinity.


End file.
